Transformers Prime: Project: Red
by StormFireGirl
Summary: Red is the only techno-organic online. Then, Megatron learns about her existence. The next thing she knows, she ends up kidnapped, locked away, a Decepticon Symbol placed on her arm, and being vigorously forced to train and fight against her friends. But only one Con seems to care she hurts; Soundwave. Can the silent Con go against everything he's ever known to save Red?
1. Chapter 1

**I am Red. Red Botson. I am different. I am a Techno-Organic. It wasn't until recently I found about my heritage, my origins, my creation. It wasn't that long ago I met them. The Autobots. My friends. My family. This is my story... my story about surviving exactly one month being a forced Decepticon. And helping one, who seemed cold and uncaring, emotionless and mute, find his voice... And this is how it began...**

Soundwave pointed to a beeping screen, waiting for Megatron to look. "Yes, what is it, Soundwave?" Megatron asked, raising an optic ridge as he glanced over at the monitor. "Autobot movement? So soon after our last spat? Interesting..." Megatron drawled, deep voice edged with true interest. "Any word from Starscream?" Soundwave shook his head, silent as ever. But he insisted the silver mech look at the monitor again. "I will send Knockout to deal with such a trivial matter. Those are merely the Autobot femmes."

Wildstar loved racing. She was a sports car, so it all came naturally to her. "Better hurry, or I might leave you two slow afts behind!" She called out to her friends, Arcee and Red Boston. The purple and gold detailed Porsche 911 revved her engine and pushed her speedometer to 100 mph, dangerously shooting around a sharp turn. Behind her followed a blue motorcycle with a holographic person in the seat, dressed in biking leather and all. That was Arcee. The other coming into a close third was a red-headed fourteen-year-old girl wearing a Rollerblade Derby Uniform, going at a superhuman speed. She also cut the corner as well as Wildstar. She was Red Botson.

Red laughed. "NO WAY WILD! IF ANYTH'N, ARCEE'S THE ONE WHO'S GONNA BEH LEFT B'HIND!" She yelled above the wind.

The blue motorcycle, Arcee chuckled "Don't let it go to your processors you two!" Her engines revved and she zipped ahead of Red. "I can still hold my own!"

Red shot into a neck-and-neck position with Arcee, having no trouble keeping up with them. Wildstar turned abruptly and, seeing no one around, squealed happily, transforming and tackling the two of her friends right off the road and into the desert dust. She didn't care if she got her finish dirty. It was just some pain and easily fixed up with Red's help. Red got up, laughing and her helmet disappearing. Arcee did the same, smiling and laughing herself.

"Looks like we're all tied!" Wildstar snorted, shaking herself off and glancing up into the sky when she heard engines. "Cons!" she yelped, claws ready. She stood between her femme friends, ready for anything. She just hoped it wasn't Megatron...

Soundwave shot through the sky and transformed before the three femmes, silent but not aggressive. He looked merely curious, visor hiding his face. A moment later a red and yellow Aston Martin joined him, Knockout giving the femmes a leer.

"Hello, ladies!" He drawled, winking at Wild.

She flipped him off in return, although she didn't mind the sports car. He could be nice enough.

Red narrowed her eyes. "HANDS: ON!" The skin on her arms separated to reveal Cybertronian armour plating underneath, her fingers enlenghtened and palms having blasters. _KAROOM!_ She blasted Knockout with a large quantity of red energy, while Arcee blasted Soundwave with her cannons.

Soundwave made a nasty hissing sound as he leapt out of the way, lithe and quick. He quickly deployed Laserbeak and transformed, taking to the skies for an aerial attack.

"Get ready!" Wildstar shouted, pinning Knockout as the other two went after Soundwave.

"So you do like me, huh?" Knockout purred in her audio receptor, dentas close to her cheek.

"I do not like you! Although your finish is nice." She said, deciding to woo him into making foolish choices.

"You mean it?" He asked brightly, going into a whole conversation about it.

"Of course! But it would be a shame to have it ruined in a fight! How about you call a retreat and get away before one of them scuffs it up? How's that sound, big guy?" She purred back, letting him up.

"Good point, babe. Soundwave, let's go! We're outnumbered!"

Soundwave had Red by her wrists in the air, watching her intently, but set her back down as nicely as a dangerous mech could. With that, he quickly transformed and followed Knockout into a space bridge.

"Is everyone okay?" Wild called, trotting over to her friends.

Arcee nodded. "What was that all about?"

Red just blinked, her green eyes speckled with red flickering. "Geez Louise!" She exclaimed. "Call meh crazay, but did ya'll feel the power coming from that visered guy, what's-his-face?!" She asked, her Texas drawl strong and syrupy.

Wildstar shook her head. "I only got to fight prissy Knockout. He's too vain to fight, but Soundwave could be difficult..." she admitted softly. "He probably spotted us on his monitors."

Megatron had no interest in the small group of femmes, despite what Soundwave had insisted. He was more interested with when Starscream would return. The mech had gone out in a huff a good day ago and still had not returned. "That imbecile most likely got captured or killed...which means I must waste valuable time looking for him." he snarled, claws digging into his metal desk. "Seekers do have a knack for returning to their masters, though..." he muttered to himself, deep down hoping Starscream was okay.

The next day, Red roller-bladed down her street, towards KO Burgers, where her older brother, Mitch worked as a fry cook with Jack, and also to meet Wildstar and Arcee there as well. She skidded to a halt and saw Jack in the takeout window. She bladed over to it, hid beneath it, waiting for him to come over. And when he did... She took a deep breath in, counted down from five to one, and then popped her head up, yelling "HEEEY JAAAACK!"

Jack yelped and managed to drop all the food and drinks he was about to serve to some customers. He sighed and began to clean the mess up. "Uhm... Hi, Red. How did you know I would be on this shift?" Jack asked, annoyed but not for long. He liked her too much for getting angry with her.

Red grinned. "Techy's intuition!" She chirped, her ponytails swishing.

Jack rolled his eyes but roughed up her hair the way he always did for fun. "Stay out of trouble, will you? You promised Miko and I we would have a video game battle when I'm done working, remember?" he laughed, a huge grin on his lips.

Red smoothed out her hair. "Ya betchya!" She waved at a fry-cook with darker red hair and blue eyes, well-toned and quite handsome. With a spatula he waved as well.

"H'lo sis!" He said. It was her brother, Mitch Botson.

"Hey Jack! Mind throwing me some soda?" Wildstar asked from the drive through window, coming up. She was one of those beings that could drink things other than energon and had become quite taken with bubbly soda.

"It isn't good for you!"

"Jack, just do it! I won't tell Optimus, I promise!" Wild laughed softly. Jack sighed, poured a soda and gave it to Red to give to her.

"Hey Stah! Take good care of my sister t'day, yah hear?" Mitch called as he poked his head out of the window.

Wildstar revved her engine and laughed. "I always take care of my friends!" she assured, wishing she could say she could truly protect them all. But she was just one femme in a war where only the strongest survived.

"C'mon Wild!" Red said as she got into Wildstar, smiling brightly. They drove off together, chattering away.

Megatron found it highly interesting now that he knew the Autobots had a new weapon! A techno-organic. How...unexpected. He wouldn't think that Optimus would go looking for such a weapon, but now that he had one under his thumb, Megatron wanted her more. "Soundwave, capture the half-organic for me. I have other matters to attend to." He sighed, glancing out of the Nemesis's windows.

He was still hoping Starscream would return. Then a new sound entered his audio receivers. Megatron knew that sound. It was the sound of a certain mech's pedes. The mech was limping, but he was walking. Turning with a worried ferocity, Megatron's gaze landed on the battered form of Starscream. "Where. Have. You. BEEN?!" Megatron roared, his Seeker lowering is wings with submission.

"Master, please...I'm barely standing! I need assistance!" he mewled, such a fragile thing in the end.

Megatron glanced around the control room, seeing no one else, and nearly crushed the Seeker in a hug. "When you are well, I am going to punish to for abandoning myself and my cause. But for now you need rest." he murmured, nuzzling into Starscream's neck a tiny bit before pulling away.

Wildstar sped off down the empty Nevada roads, humming a little to a rock song Red tuned into from the radio. She liked human music. It was so pretty! "Do you hear something?" she suddenly asked, getting a bad feeling they were being followed... "Frag it all...Soundwave is back!" Wildstar yelped as she avoided a blast from his gun. "Red, you need to get out of here, he must be back for you!" Wildstar said, knowing how Red was a real asset to the war effort and Megatron only needed time to figure it out.

Red gasped, seeing the reflection in the rear-view mirror. "Uh oh!" She knew she was in trouble. Big trouble. "DRIVE WILDSTAAAAH!" She shrieked.

Wildstar gunned the engine, pushing herself right to the edge of her power. "Hold on, I'm going to dump you out on the side of the road and tackle him. Get ready to roll!" Wildstar called, door swinging open as she hurled her friend from her alt mode.

Red went flying out and rolled into a ditch, dazed. "Ugh... ahm okay!" She called out, struggling to her feet.

Snarling like a feral beast, Wildstar transformed and brought Soundwave out of the sky, sending them both crashing into the ground with a terrible screech of metal. "Call the others for a ground bridge! Quickly!" Wild shouted, grappling with the larger mech and having a hard time keeping him down.

Red quickly hit the small Comlink Ratchet had made for her. -Red 't base! Wildstah an' as need a ground bridge! We're being attacked by 'th cons!-

-We have a lock on your coordinates Red!- Ratchet echoed back. -We'll be there ASAP!-

Wildstar snapped viciously at Soundwave's face mask, her sharp claws nearly slicing through his chest armor as he rolled to avoid her. She might be an Autobot, but she had digits like a Decepticon. She let loose a pained shriek when Soundwave grabbed her by her neck and hurled her off of himself, bolting towards Red. She groaned, smelling the scent of spilled energon which was most likely hers.

"Red! Run!" She roared, trying to stand but feeling so weak...and she had promised Mitch and Jack she would protect her... Soundwave whipped around and narrowly missed grabbing Red's waist with one of his servos, faceless mask locked on her. Red yelped, dodging his attempt, then quickly turned around, facing the open desert.

"ROLLERBLADES: ON!" Her feet whirred and shifted, turning into Rollerblades. She quickly sped off into the desert, Soundwave hot on her trail.

"Give him a run for his money, Red." Wild purred, Comming Ratchet and the others. -We need backup and I'm down for the count. Soundwave is after Red- With that said, Wildstar passed out from energon loss and tried to rest while she self-repaired as best she could.

Soundwave deployed Laserbeak before shooting ahead to cut her off. The techno organic would be his without much work, he was sure. With two against one, even the best fighter could fall. Red zipped along, delving into a canyon, where she thought she'd be safe. Then suddenly saw Laserbeak coming right for her!

"WHOA NELLIE!" She cried, screeching to a halt and zipping the other way... only to be yet again cut off by Soundwave. "Uh oh..." Red was trapped. "Stuh... stay away from meh!" She yelled, raising her hands. "HANDS: ON!" She shouted, and her hands activated. She repeatedly fired at both Laserbeak and Soundwave, trying to buy herself some time.

Soundwave made a deep rumble in his chest and shrugged off the shots like they were raindrops. As quick as a flash, he grabbed her in one servo and watched her struggle and squeak. Interesting little creature, she was.

-Soundwave! What news do you have about the little addition to the ranks?- Megatron asked over their com link, at the moment sitting quietly with an exhausted Seeker beside him.

-Capture: complete-

-Good work! Bring her back to the Nemesis before the others take her back- Megatron ordered, subconsciously petting Starscream's wing like an animal.

"What are you planning, Master?" Starscream asked, voice tired and weak.

"We will have a new addition to our cause, my pet." Megatron answered, surprisingly gentle with the half-starved creature he called a Second in Command. "But now you need to rest. They will arrive soon enough."

A swirling blue-green circle appeared a few feet near the canyon ridge. A red and blue long-nosed truck cab, a blue motorcycle, and a large, green SUV came rolling out, transforming into Arcee, Bulkhead, and Optimus Prime. They heard Red's cries and quickly rush over to the ridge and peered down to see Red in Soundwave's grasp as he marched over to a groundbridge himself.

Arcee gasped. "RED!" She cried, then leapt down.

"Arcee!" Bulkhead shouted worriedly.

Arcee landed between the bridge and Soundwave. "Let. Her. Go." She ordered sternly, cannons ready to fire.

Red squirmed. "Ar... Arcee! Get outta here! He kill ya'll!"

Arcee growled. "I am not going to let any Con take you. Ever!" She raised her cannons and fired at Soundwave, making repeated blasts and knocking him back a little. Soundwave swatted Arcee away with one long arm before throwing Red through the end of the space bridge, sending her right into Megatron's pedes. Then he too, walked in. Arcee cried out. "REEEEEED!"

She watched as the groundbridge close, her optics wide with horror. Soundwave and Red were both gone. "No..." She whispered. Optimus and Bulkhead slid down into the canyon. "I couldn't... I just couldn't!" She slammed her fist onto the ground, upset that she hadn't been able to save Red.

"It's okay Arcee... Soundwave's a tough guy to beat!" Bulkhead told her gently.

"That's no excuse..." Arcee hissed. "I've lost too many partners and friends to the Decepticons. I can't bear to see another one gone."


	2. Chapter 2: Flashbacks

Wildstar honestly didn't love Ratchet in any way, but he was nice to her when he helped her up. "Have they got Red back? I promised I would protect her!" Wildstar growled, straining against his hold on her, wanting to fight.

Ratchet shook his helm. "Stay still! They are retrieving her at this precise moment, Wildstar. Hopefully they will be able to rescue her. You know how powerful she is, of course."

Wildstar nodded, not trusting her vocalizer. Her golden optics looked out towards the mass of blue and green energy where her best friend was being taken away from them all. "I'll make sure I kill him next time we meet." she hissed to herself, claws flexing.

Soon, Arcee, Bulkhead and Optimus Prime came back. Wildstar felt her spark break when she saw they were empty handed, looking grim. So Soundwave had managed to steal their friend. "We'll get them back, Arcee. I promise." Wildstar comforted the saddened femme as they walked through the groundbridge Bumblebee sent them.

Soundwave had swatted Arcee away with one long arm before throwing Red through the end of the space bridge, sending her right into Megatron's pedes.

"What is that?!" Starscream squealed in fear, claws gouging into Megatron's plating

"That is our new guest." he rumbled, setting Starscream on his throne and picking Red up by her throat. "And what might you be called, techno organic?" he asked, sharp dentas inches from her face.

Red gulped, trying to squirm free. "Ya... ya better let meh go, if ya'll know what's good for ya!" She shouted at him, her toughness sparking. She tried her best to be brave.

Megatron laughed softly, a dangerous sound. "Isn't she a feisty little thing! Soundwave, take her to a cell before my poor Seeker has a spark attack." he drawled, noticing how Starscream was looking ill when near the techno organic. Typical weakling.

Soundwave silently took Red from the other Decepticon and padded off towards her new cell, glancing over his should at Megatron and Starscream with some jealousy. He hated how he had no mate and yet they were together! Those two of all mechs! Red hollered at Soundwave some more, filling in her role of being 'feisty' as Megatron put it. "I ain't 'fraid of any of ya Cons, ya hear me?! No siree! Just ya'll wait! The bots'll come for me, ya'll see- ARE YA EVEN LISTN'N TAH ME?!" She yelled, thrashing in his grasp.

Soundwave shook her a little, wanting her to be quiet. Glaring under his mask, the mech brought her into the Nemesis where she was soon dropped into a cell. He glanced back at her to see if she was causing any trouble and decided she wouldn't. He would be back within the Earth hour to make sure. Red was a little rattled from Soundwave's shaking. But the moment she was out on the ground, she scrambled upwards and shot towards the door... Only to have it slam in her face.

"OW!" She stumbled backwards, rubbing her nose. "Aw, snap!" She grumbled. "How am I gonna get m'self outta THIS one?!"

She began to scrambled around her cell, looking for a way out. Soundwave returned to tell Megatron what news he had of the techno organic when he stopped dead in his tracks. What was he doing?! He didn't want to see any more closeness between the warlord and his traitorous second! So he huffed softly and returned to his place guarding the techno organic's cell. Red stopped and stayed still when Soundwave returned.

"Inquiry: Name?" he asked, pointing at Red as he asked. He figured he may as well get used to her. She was the only companion he could think to talk to now.

Red glared at Soundwave. "Ah ain't talking to you!" She snapped, despising ever single Decepticon after the fateful day she met the Autobots.

Soundwave merely sat down in front of the cell, watching the little half human from behind his visor. "Inquiry: Name?" he asked yet again, wanting to know what they would need to call her for her to respond. Names could be a powerful thing sometimes.

Red huffed, crossing her arms and glaring up at Soundwave, her green eyes snapping. "... Mah name is Red. That's all ya need tah know bustah!" She said flatly, her Texas drawl yet again making a grand appearance.

Soundwave stored that valuable information away in his processor before he tried another question. He had little else to do. "Inquiry: Location of residence?" he asked, wanting to start some form of conversation.

Red continued her glare. "Why? So you an' all 'em cons can hurt mah familay? No way!" She thrusted her arms outwards, showing her disapproval.

Soundwave shook his helm, raising a spindly servo. "Incorrect: Merely to converse." he stated, entirely honest. Deciding to try something less personal, the mech offered Red some energon. "Inquiry: Energon required for fuel?" he asked softly, offering her a small cube he had prepared before her capture.

She poked at it. "Uh... Okaaaaay..." _What's he playing at?_ She thought. "Can't eat this 'ere stuff sorry!" She wasn't going to fall into some sort of trap. She had to be cautious. "Why are ya being so nice tah me? Whut? Is it 'Be Kind To Yer Captive Day' or someth'n?!"

Soundwave almost whined at her ornery nature. He had never guessed that a techno organic would need so much care and attention! Rubbing his helm with his free servo, the mech set the energon cube down in the floor outside the cell. "Inquiry: What fuel is required?" he asked, knowing he had to keep her alive lest he lose his head to an enraged Megatron.

"Uhm... Lahke human fuel and watah?" She drawled.

Soundwave quickly stood, deciding he needed to fetch the techno-organic some organic food and was gone without another word, making his way out of the Nemesis and targeting the nearest human food storage unit called a grocery store.

Red watched Soundwave leave and sighed. "Terrific! Now whut?" She pondered for a minute, pacing back and forth across her cell, until her eyes hit the emerging cube laying outside of the cage... An idea instantly hatched, and a happy smirk spread across her face. Making sure the coast was clear, she backed up.

"Hands: On!" She whispered.

Her hands activated and her blasters hummed as they charged. She blasted the cube, which, in return, exploded and shattered the seal on the door. "Yes!" Red cried in triumph, quickly dashing outside and down the corridor. She ducked and watched as two Vehicons passed by, then shot out of her hiding place and continued her daring escape.

Meanwhile, back at the Autobot base, a new light came onto the monitor. "It's a new life signature!" Wildstar said, peering over Ratchet's shoulder to look. "Let's go see if it's an ally!"

Ratchet grabbed her plating. "WHOA now! " he said. "We don't know if its Decepticon or Autobot!"

"But wasn't it the same with Red?" Smokescreen asked, coming from behind.

Ratchet's optics widened as the signal became clearer. "Wheeljack!" He exclaimed. "It's Wheeljack!"

Every bot looked excited. "Haven't seen Jackie forever!" Bulkhead said happily. "Not since... Since-"

"The stellar cycle before we met Red?" Arcee sighed.

Red was on everyone's processors. And how were they going to be able to tell Jack, Miko, Mitch and Raf that Red was gone? Wildstar glanced over her shoulder at Smokescreen, the mech she had had her optics on for a while now. He was handsome and funny despite his sometimes overly bold actions.

"Smokescreen and I can go scouting." she said suddenly, smiling at Smokescreen.

Scouting... That one word echoed in Arcee's audio receivers. It was the same thing she had been doing when she had stumbled across Red for the first time, well, more like crashed into fighting off two Vehicons attacking her brother...

**FLASHBACK...**

_Arcee was doing patrol with Wildstar. They went through the outskirts of Jasper, through the last buildings of the trailer park. -Arcee to base! No Cons here. Looks like Miko's sighting wasn't that 'true' after all- _

_Wildstar laughed. "Yeah! Maybe so-" Just then, two purple sports cars drove into view. "Decepticons!" She cried, screeching to a halt. _

_Both ducked into an alley. They didn't seem to notice the two Autobots and continued to drive. "Looks like Miko's sighting wasn't an exaggeration after all." Arcee said, watching the cons drive by. Suddenly, two streets down, a dark green, rusty pickup truck came shooting out of nowhere. _

_"WATCH OUT!" Came a male voice. The driver t-boned the Vehicon to the left and they skidded before finally halting. A young man in his early twenties leapt out of the truck and rushed over to the badly dented Vehicon. "Good golly sir! Are ya'll alright?!" He had a western accent, red hair and was well-built. _

_A scrawny girl a bit younger than him also scrambled out of the truck, her fiery-red hair tied into two long ponytails. "Mitch! For gosh darn sakes, HONK 'th next time Jess is 'bout tah drive intah 'th middle of 'th road will ya?!" She scolded him, hands on her hips. Before anyone could say anything else, the dented Vehicon transformed. So did the other one. The man, Mitch, and the red-headed girl jumped back, terrified. "Mitch!" She yelped. _

_Arcee and Wildstar quickly sprang into action. They gunned their engines and came shooting out of their hiding place, streaking towards the cons before transforming into their robot-mode. Both took on the cons, landing numerous kicks, punches, and blasts at them, while Mitch and the girl watched wide-eyed. Then, one of the cons quickly grabbed Mitch and held him up as a shield. Arcee couldn't do anything to help, and froze momentarily, until she heard it. _

_"HANDS: ON!" _

_There was a rapid fire and the Vehicon lurched forward. Arcee turned her head and her blue optics widened when she saw the young girl's hands had turned into a laser-cannon of sorts. She rapidly fired, causing the Vehicon to drop Mitch. Arcee quickly sprang into action and caught him while the girl finished off the Vehicon and Wildstar sent the other one rushing away. "HANDS: OFF!" Her hands turned back into regular human hands. _

_She stared up at Arcee and Arcee stared right back, both in disbelief. After a long moment of silence, Mitch spoke up. "Uh... wow... uhm... thanks ma'am." _

_Arcee snapped to. She put him down gently. "If you ever say a word about us, then I'll hunt you down and finish what they started. Forget you even saw us." She ordered them, transforming. _

_But before she and Wildstar could leave, Mitch shouted. "WAIT! You're like mah sister!" _

_The girl's eyes widened and she gave Mitch a look. "Mitch! Ah thought ya said-" _

_"Sis they can help ya! Don'tchya see? They can transform exactly like ya!" _

_This perked Wildstar's interest. She turned to Arcee. "Arcee, she can-" _

_"I heard..." Arcee sighed. She knew what she had to do. -Arcee to base! I have some... tag-alongs coming back with us.- _

_-Who?- Ratchet boomed over the com-link. _

_Arcee turned to the girl. "What's your name?" _

_"It's Red..." She said._

**Flashback End**

The last words echoed in her brain. She sighed. "Just... be careful you two."

"We'll be okay, Arcee. I promise." Wildstar said firmly, optics bright. "And we'll try and get a lock on Decepticon signals to track where Red is." Wildstar turned to Smokescreen, optics lingering on his handsome faceplate and determined expression. He was cute when he was focused. "Ready to go, big guy?" she asked smoothly, her voice a soft purr.

"Yeah sure just gimme a sec-"

"Come on, Smokescreen, let's go!" Wildstar said, tugging at his servo a little.

"Okay! Whoa take it easy Wild! Hah!" Smokescreen said, being dragged along.


	3. Chapter 3: Branded

While Ratchet, Wheeljack and Raf began to work on creating the tracking device, Arcee surveyed the Autobot Base. Bulkhead, Optimus Prime and Bumblebee were off somewhere, Wildstar and Smokescreen were in their rooms, Miko and Jack were sitting with Mitch, all three trying to comfort each other. Arcee frowned a little. It hadn't been that long ago when she had brought in Red and her brother for the first time. Heck, she didn't even want to bother with the red-headed teenage girl and her older brother. But fate had other plans...

**Flashback...**

_Arcee drove in front of the rusty green pickup truck, nicknamed 'Jess' by the man, Mitch. He drove along carefully, his sister Red sitting beside him in the passenger seat. They were accompanying them to the Autobot Base, where Optimus Prime and the others waited for them. Wildstar drove from behind, keeping an eye on them to make sure they didn't suddenly turn and try to make a break for it. Although, with what Mitch had said about his sister, both highly doubted it. Arcee then veered off of the highway onto a faded back-road, heading for a column of rock. Mitch of course, followed. They drove through a secret entrance, down a long corridor, and came into the Main Area. Arcee used her mirror to position and see the two new human's gaping faces. Mitch looked more terrified then his sister did. They parked and Red unbuckled and leapt out, taking several daring steps forward and staring up at Optimus Prime and the others. Arcee and Wildstar transformed._

_"Optimus, these are the humans we told you about." Arcee stated. Out of the corner of her optic she saw Red's wide green eyes staring up at the mech with both amazement and curiosity._

_Optimus nodded. "Thank you Arcee." He looked down at the young humans and kept a straight face as he talked. "We are Autonomous Organisms from the planet Cybertron, but you may call us Autobots. I am Optimus Prime, leader and the last Prime."_

_Mitch gulped and remained frozen, but it was his sister who spoke. "Mah... Mah name's Red suh. Red Botson!" She spoke, showing little-to-hardly any fear._

_Optimus smiled a little. "Welcome Red."_

_Mitch finally got his voice back. "Ah... Ahm Robert-Mitchel Botson suh! But uh... everyone calls meh... meh Mitch fer short."_

_"Welcome as well, Mitch." Optimus greeted, nodding at the human. "You have already met Wildstar and Arcee..." The two femmes looked down, and while Arcee kept her stone-hard look, Wildstar waved a little. "This is our medic, Ratchet..." Optimus gestured to the red-and-white mech, who grumbled under his breath at the aspect that more humans would be joining their ranks. "Bulkhead..." The huge green mech nodded at the pair of red-heads. "Smokescreen..." A smaller red, white and blue mech smiled as his name was said. "Bumblebee..." A yellow mech with buggy, blue optics beeped and bleeped._

_Mitch raised an eyebrow while Red spoke up. "It's nice tah meet ya too!"_

_Everyone stared at her with disbelief. "Uh... eh-heh... tah-dah?" She said sheepishly._

_"How... how can you understand him?!" Ratchet sputtered._

_"Ah just can. His voice is a tad-bit rough, no 'fense, but ah can 'ear 'im clear as day!" She shrugged._

_"And I thought only Raf was able to understand him."_

_"Raf?!" Both Red and Mitch asked together. As if on cue, three humans walked into the room._

_"Somebody call us? Well, him?" A Japanese teenage girl asked, running up beside a short twelve-year-old boy and..._

_"JACK?!" Mitch exclaimed about the same time he exclaimed,_

_"MITCH?!"_

_Both were stunned._

_"WHAT IN SAM HILL ARE YA DO'N 'ERE?!" Mitch asked._

_"I... well... I sort of hang out here!" Jack shrugged._

_Mitch blinked. "Suh... so ya know 'bout these thangs?!"_

_"I guess-" _

_"Who's the carrot-tops?!" The Japanese girl asked._

_"HEY!" Red snapped. "AH RESENT THAT THANK YA VERY MUCH!" She glared at the girl._

_"Miko!" Jack sighed. "Sorry about Miko..."_

_"Eh sa'right." Mitch shrugged._

_Red sighed. "Ah boy... it nevah stops." She groaned._

_"You two know each other?" Arcee asked, a bit curious._

_"Yeah uh... he's the fry-cook. We're on the same shift together." Jack shrugged. "Red tends to drop by there every now and then."_

_"It is good to know you are already familiar with the Botson family Jack." Optimus said._

_"Well... ah... semi-familiar that is." Mitch spoke slowly._

_"Huh?" Jack asked._

_"Ah think it's time tah show ya why we're 'ere in 'th first place. Sis?" Mitch turned to his sister._

_Red took a deep breath in. "HANDS: ON!" She said loudly. Jack, Miko, Raf, and the entire Autobot crew watched the impossible happen. Red's hands separated to reveal Cybertronian wiring and plating underneath. Her fingers had lengthened with black wires peeping out between segments. In the palms of her hands were two large holes surrounded and connected to the plating and wires. Cybertronian blasters._

_Ratchet was the first to speak. "I... I don't believe it! A techno-organic!"_

_"A what-now?" Jack asked._

_"A techno-organic is an organic being merged with Cybertronian technology. It was rumored that there was the possibility of such a creature existing, but we all assumed they were nothing but myth." Ratchet explained._

_"So... ahm like yer proof or someth'n?" Red asked._

_"It appears that you are indeed our 'proof'. Somehow you were merged with Cybertronian technology or once you were a protoform that was exposed to human DNA or-"_

_"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Hold on a moment!" Mitch said, throwing his arms up. "So ya'll 'er tell'n meh that mah sister 'ere is... some kinda part space-alien?!"_

_"It appears so." Optimus confirmed. "And if the Decepticons were to ever get their servos on her, it would be disastrous."_

_"Dece-whut?" Red asked, raising an eyebrow. "You mean 'em cars that tried tah kill mah brother?!"_

_"That was them... at least, the Vehicons. There are plenty more where they came from." Arcee hissed._

_Red's eyes snapped. "WELL IF THEY THINK THAT THEY CAN JUST GO WALTZ'N 'ROUND 'AN HURT PEOPLE THEY GOTTA 'NOTHER THANG COME'N TAH 'EM!" Red yelled, angrily hands balled into fists. "Next tahme ah see one... POW!" She thrusted her arm forward, and Bumblebee had to duck as a red-energy blast whistled out and hit the hall behind him. "Right... in 'th... kissah..." She smiled sheepishly. "Ah-heh! Whoops! Sorray!" She apologized then deactivated her hands. Arcee eyed Red. Somehow, she had a feeling that the techno-organic would come in handy..._

**Flashback End**

Arcee rubbed her arm plating a little. She missed Red extremely. _'It's all my fault...'_ She thought to herself. _'It's all my fault she's gone...'_ She clenched her fists. _'But I promise you Red... I'll make sure you come home safe and sound, and not end up like Tailgate or Cliffjumper. I swear it upon the AllSpark I'll find a way to get you back.'_

Red continued to yell at Soundwave, her green eyes snapping as he padded to the brig. "YOU SERIOUSLY GOTTA PROBLEM YA KNOW THAT?!"

Soundwave shook her to daze her. Already he was nearly at the end of his cable, dealing with this feisty, stubborn techno-organic. He brought her into the brig, where Megatron stood, Starscream at his side, with Breakdown, Knockout, and Airachnid all along the right side, watching him come in with Megatron's newest weapon. He held her up so the mech could see her. "Thank you Soundwave." Megatron said, eyeing her. "Hmm... a bit scrappy, but it will soon learn."

"Soon learn whut?!" Red snapped.

"You, techno-organic, are powerful. The only one of your kind, the only one in existence."

"Yeah, ahm special! So?!"

Megatron growled. "Watch your tongue! You will be my new pet... my newest and greatest weapon against the Autobots."

"SAY WHA-MM!"

Soundwave covered her mouth with a digit. "Apologies: Techno-Organic now under control."

"I see that... Now, as I was saying. Starting in one earth day, you will be trained in combat to the farthest extent of your abilities. It is wise that you do not fail us." He waved his servo. "That will be all!"

Soundwave nodded, then turned and padded away.

"Hmmm... intriguing little half-fleshie isn't she?" Knockout murmured.

"Indeed." Breakdown also muttered, watching her.

But it was Arachnid who stopped Soundwave by lifting one of her ponytails with a single digit and finger it. "Such a beautiful red... perfect..."

Soundwave yanked his servo away from her, knowing what she was up to, then padded out of the brig. He walked for a little bit, deciding she could use some time out of the cell, then a few earth hours later, eventually went back. He dropped her back in the cell, pushing the human food closer. "Request: Food needed."

Red frowned. "No way! No way ahm ah gonna eat 'gain!"

Soundwave glared from under his visor. She had to eat something or else the little thing would perish. Soundwave went stiff when he heard Megatron's heavy pedes coming towards him, followed by the much softer ones of his Seeker. "Soundwave, have you made any progress with the techno-organic?" the silver warlord asked, raising an optic ridge. Starscream stayed silent, not wanting anything to do with a half fleshie.

"Status: Unsure."

"I suggest you become sure soon. Otherwise you might be demoted." Megatron snapped, peering into the cell at Red. Red glared back, totally unafraid.

"What?! Whaddya want?!" She growled.

Megatron growled back, displeased so far with his new pet's training. Soundwave had assured him he knew what he was doing and so far... well, it looked like there had been no progress made whatsoever. "Soundwave, she does not seem any more docile than the last time I looked in on her." Megatron growled deeply, his blazing red optics locked onto Red within the cell. "I will give you two more Earth weeks. By then if she is not trained, I will have you terminated for disobeying orders. Is that clear?"

"Affirmative."

"Very good." Megatron purred, reaching into the cell and grabbing Red in one clawed servo. "And you, little pet, will need to behave. I am not a mech with a good temper." She kept her own firm gaze locked into his, before Megatron dropped her.

Meanwhile, Starscream pulled his wings tensely together, furious this little femme thing had taken all of Megatron's time away from him! He was the best creature there! He was handsome, he was perfect, he was already well trained! How DARE a half fleshie be worth something to Megatron?! "Shouldn't you terminate the pet, not the trainer?" Starscream asked, slyly skittering out of Megatron's reach as he spoke, wings lowering with submission as he did so.

Red's eyes danced. "WELL 'SCUSE MEH FOR BEING A). KIDNAPPED, B). INVOLUTARILY BRANDED AND C). BEING FORCED 'T TRAIN TAH FIGHT MAH FRIENDS!"

Megatron grinned a little, showing off sharp dentas. "You will be broken in time. I believe Soundwave is being too gentle with you... a pet does not need the upmost care. Most of all one as resilient as you are." Then he turned to Starscream, deciding whether he was going to make an example of him or let the comment slide. He decided the latter, allowing Starscream to get off the hook this once. "Continue your work, Soundwave. Starscream, you may also stay to supervise."

"I have no time to supervise a useless pet! I am your second in command and I do NOT do such menial tasks!"

"You do if I command it." Megatron snapped, fusion canon powering up. Starscream backed down, nervously making his way to the cell.

Soundwave said nothing, still trying to get Red to eat. If she perished he would surely be punished. Red continued to refuse to eat. She wouldn't! She wouldn't... she continued to glare at Soundwave, then turned her eyes to Starscream, a devious smile coming to her lips. She slowly walked up to the cell door, towards him, remembering how afraid he was of her.

Starscream turned to look at her after glaring daggers into his bondmate's back. Stupid fragger would regret trying to tame a flesh thing. They were too worth the trouble. He hissed a little when Soundwave gave him one of his 'unimpressed' looks, rankling the Seeker even more. Not noticing Red approach, the lithe mech let out a high pitched squeak of surprise and fear, retreating when the techno organic fixed him in her sights. She followed his movements with her intelligent gaze and he flexed his claws nervously, ready for anything. She gave a small smile, before springing forwards and making a slash.

"BOOO!" She yelled, laughing at the Seeker hysterically.

Starscream yelped loudly, throwing himself backwards and knocking Soundwave right over. He remained on his pedes, skittish as ever and watching Red with huge optics. His wings drooped when she laughed at him, his faceplate contorting into a scowl. How dare she! From that moment on Starscream decided he would have to rid the Nemesis of her once and for all. That way he could get his mate back, save Soundwave, and be rid of the organic creature that had now taken to pestering him. Red had doubled over. At least there was a bright side to all of this!

"Wh-what's 'th m-mattah...?" She said between gasps of air. " 'F-'fraid of 'lil 'ol me...?! Hahahaha! No wondah they call ya 'Stahscream'!"

Starscream pouted, not pleased that even that little thing was making fun of him now. But his calculating mind was already going over the options. Perhaps he could convince her to strike a deal of sorts with him... "I am not afraid of you, flesh creature." he scoffed, haughtily trying to pretend he hadn't just freaked out. "But I do have a proposition for you." he purred slyly, coming a little closer. Sometimes he was like an earth cougar, sly and smooth in all his movements and words. "You want to get out of here, don't you? To go back to your little Autobot friends?" he asked, waving a clawed servo around. He had watched Soundwave leave, the mech having gone out to scout for intruders. Now that they were alone, Starscream knew he could get away with speaking to her. Red raised an eyebrow. Now what was he up to? Still, she needed to get back, and this could be her only opportunity.

"Whut's 'th catch?"

Starscream growled a little, claws flexing as he paced a bit as he plotted. "I dislike you a great deal and so far you have gotten in the way of my goals. So I could kill you and be done with it or I could set you free, seeing that if I kill you someone will be blamed and surely it will be myself. If you flee, on the other servo...that puts the blame on Soundwave." he said, wings perking up. "If you leave this ship, you will owe me a debt, of course. But nothing you can't handle." Starscream added, using one of his insanely sharp claws to pick the lock. "Run along, little creature. I will pretend I never saw a thing."

Red, seeing her chance darted out of the cell. "Thanks... ah think."

She sped down the hallway, out of Starscream's sight. This was it. Her second chance. She was going to make sure she didn't blow it like last time! Making sure to double-check before crossing the hall, she darted across, and replayed Soundwave's patrol in her mind, her sharp memory replaying each corridor and door to a tee. But as she slipped down the fifth hallway... something hit her legs and she fell! "WHOULF!" She grunted, and quickly tried to stand. But something was gluing her legs to the ground. She snapped her head up and around. White, sticky paste covered her legs. Webbing. And a threatening laugh echoed as, from the shadows, out padded Airachnid.

"Well... what sort of little insect have I trapped inside of my web, I wonder?" She said in a dark, sleek voice that sent chills shuddering down Red's spine.

"Hands: On!" Her hands activated and she attempted to blast Airachnid away, who merely dodged the blasts and webbed her hands to the floor.

"Hmm... interesting... it appears that I've caught a very intriguing little prize indeed..." She reached down and gently ran a sharp digit around Red's exposed neck, and with the pointed end hooked and slid off her ponytail holders, causing her long red hair to fall loose. "And such a pretty red too... mmm... a wonderful head..." She began to dig her claw in as she ran it across her neck again. Red thrashed. This was it. She was done for. Then, Airachnid hissed as Soundwave came shooting out of nowhere and punched her away. He stood between her and Red. Airachnid snarled. "Should have known you would be the one to stop me..." She grumbled. Soundwave stood his ground, not saying a word. "It's not my fault Megatron's newest pet escaped from her cage-"

"WELL 'SCUSE MEH FOR BE'N CAPTURED!" Red snapped angrily.

Airachnid hissed again and took a step forward. Soundwave raised an arm, signaling that if she moved in for the kill, he would strike. After a moment, Airachnid slowly turned and padded away. "You would be wise to make sure she stays in her cage... lest I decide to make her my newest trophy." She called over her shoulder.

Soundwave knelt down and sliced the webbing free. But he left enough so her hands and feet were still stuck together, making it impossible to escape. Then, as he stood up, he noticed the odd things that she had been wearing on the ground. With his other servo, he scooped them up and padded back to her cell, dropping her in. But as he turned to close the door, he dropped her ponytail holders as well. Red blinked and watched him close the door. She scooped them up and put them back in. But a thought occurred to her. _'Why IS he being so nice to me?'_


	4. Chapter 4: Pet

While Ratchet, Wheeljack and Raf began to work on creating the tracking device, Arcee surveyed the Autobot Base. Bulkhead, Optimus Prime and Bumblebee were off somewhere, Wildstar and Smokescreen were in their rooms, Miko and Jack were sitting with Mitch, all three trying to comfort each other. Arcee frowned a little. It hadn't been that long ago when she had brought in Red and her brother for the first time. Heck, she didn't even want to bother with the red-headed teenage girl and her older brother. But fate had other plans...

**Flashback...**

_Arcee drove in front of the rusty green pickup truck, nicknamed 'Jess' by the man, Mitch. He drove along carefully, his sister Red sitting beside him in the passenger seat. They were accompanying them to the Autobot Base, where Optimus Prime and the others waited for them. Wildstar drove from behind, keeping an eye on them to make sure they didn't suddenly turn and try to make a break for it. Although, with what Mitch had said about his sister, both highly doubted it. Arcee then veered off of the highway onto a faded back-road, heading for a column of rock. Mitch of course, followed. They drove through a secret entrance, down a long corridor, and came into the Main Area. Arcee used her mirror to position and see the two new human's gaping faces. Mitch looked more terrified then his sister did. They parked and Red unbuckled and leapt out, taking several daring steps forward and staring up at Optimus Prime and the others. Arcee and Wildstar transformed._

_"Optimus, these are the humans we told you about." Arcee stated. Out of the corner of her optic she saw Red's wide green eyes staring up at the mech with both amazement and curiosity._

_Optimus nodded. "Thank you Arcee." He looked down at the young humans and kept a straight face as he talked. "We are Autonomous Organisms from the planet Cybertron, but you may call us Autobots. I am Optimus Prime, leader and the last Prime."_

_Mitch gulped and remained frozen, but it was his sister who spoke. "Mah... Mah name's Red suh. Red Botson!" She spoke, showing little-to-hardly any fear._

_Optimus smiled a little. "Welcome Red."_

_Mitch finally got his voice back. "Ah... Ahm Robert-Mitchel Botson suh! But uh... everyone calls meh... meh Mitch fer short."_

_"Welcome as well, Mitch." Optimus greeted, nodding at the human. "You have already met Wildstar and Arcee..." The two femmes looked down, and while Arcee kept her stone-hard look, Wildstar waved a little. "This is our medic, Ratchet..." Optimus gestured to the red-and-white mech, who grumbled under his breath at the aspect that more humans would be joining their ranks. "Bulkhead..." The huge green mech nodded at the pair of red-heads. "Smokescreen..." A smaller red, white and blue mech smiled as his name was said. "Bumblebee..." A yellow mech with buggy, blue optics beeped and bleeped._

_Mitch raised an eyebrow while Red spoke up. "It's nice tah meet ya too!"_

_Everyone stared at her with disbelief. "Uh... eh-heh... tah-dah?" She said sheepishly._

_"How... how can you understand him?!" Ratchet sputtered._

_"Ah just can. His voice is a tad-bit rough, no 'fense, but ah can 'ear 'im clear as day!" She shrugged._

_"And I thought only Raf was able to understand him."_

_"Raf?!" Both Red and Mitch asked together. As if on cue, three humans walked into the room._

_"Somebody call us? Well, him?" A Japanese teenage girl asked, running up beside a short twelve-year-old boy and..._

_"JACK?!" Mitch exclaimed about the same time he exclaimed,_

_"MITCH?!"_

_Both were stunned._

_"WHAT IN SAM HILL ARE YA DO'N 'ERE?!" Mitch asked._

_"I... well... I sort of hang out here!" Jack shrugged._

_Mitch blinked. "Suh... so ya know 'bout these thangs?!"_

_"I guess-" _

_"Who's the carrot-tops?!" The Japanese girl asked._

_"HEY!" Red snapped. "AH RESENT THAT THANK YA VERY MUCH!" She glared at the girl._

_"Miko!" Jack sighed. "Sorry about Miko..."_

_"Eh sa'right." Mitch shrugged._

_Red sighed. "Ah boy... it nevah stops." She groaned._

_"You two know each other?" Arcee asked, a bit curious._

_"Yeah uh... he's the fry-cook. We're on the same shift together." Jack shrugged. "Red tends to drop by there every now and then."_

_"It is good to know you are already familiar with the Botson family Jack." Optimus said._

_"Well... ah... semi-familiar that is." Mitch spoke slowly._

_"Huh?" Jack asked._

_"Ah think it's time tah show ya why we're 'ere in 'th first place. Sis?" Mitch turned to his sister._

_Red took a deep breath in. "HANDS: ON!" She said loudly. Jack, Miko, Raf, and the entire Autobot crew watched the impossible happen. Red's hands separated to reveal Cybertronian wiring and plating underneath. Her fingers had lengthened with black wires peeping out between segments. In the palms of her hands were two large holes surrounded and connected to the plating and wires. Cybertronian blasters._

_Ratchet was the first to speak. "I... I don't believe it! A techno-organic!"_

_"A what-now?" Jack asked._

_"A techno-organic is an organic being merged with Cybertronian technology. It was rumored that there was the possibility of such a creature existing, but we all assumed they were nothing but myth." Ratchet explained._

_"So... ahm like yer proof or someth'n?" Red asked._

_"It appears that you are indeed our 'proof'. Somehow you were merged with Cybertronian technology or once you were a protoform that was exposed to human DNA or-"_

_"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Hold on a moment!" Mitch said, throwing his arms up. "So ya'll 'er tell'n meh that mah sister 'ere is... some kinda part space-alien?!"_

_"It appears so." Optimus confirmed. "And if the Decepticons were to ever get their servos on her, it would be disastrous."_

_"Dece-whut?" Red asked, raising an eyebrow. "You mean 'em cars that tried tah kill mah brother?!"_

_"That was them... at least, the Vehicons. There are plenty more where they came from." Arcee hissed._

_Red's eyes snapped. "WELL IF THEY THINK THAT THEY CAN JUST GO WALTZ'N 'ROUND 'AN HURT PEOPLE THEY GOTTA 'NOTHER THANG COME'N TAH 'EM!" Red yelled, angrily hands balled into fists. "Next tahme ah see one... POW!" She thrusted her arm forward, and Bumblebee had to duck as a red-energy blast whistled out and hit the hall behind him. "Right... in 'th... kissah..." She smiled sheepishly. "Ah-heh! Whoops! Sorray!" She apologized then deactivated her hands. Arcee eyed Red. Somehow, she had a feeling that the techno-organic would come in handy..._

**Flashback End**

Arcee rubbed her arm plating a little. She missed Red extremely. _'It's all my fault...'_ She thought to herself. _'It's all my fault she's gone...'_ She clenched her fists. _'But I promise you Red... I'll make sure you come home safe and sound, and not end up like Tailgate or Cliffjumper. I swear it upon the AllSpark I'll find a way to get you back.'_

Red continued to yell at Soundwave, her green eyes snapping as he padded to the brig. "YOU SERIOUSLY GOTTA PROBLEM YA KNOW THAT?!"

Soundwave shook her to daze her. Already he was nearly at the end of his cable, dealing with this feisty, stubborn techno-organic. He brought her into the brig, where Megatron stood, Starscream at his side, with Breakdown, Knockout, and Airachnid all along the right side, watching him come in with Megatron's newest weapon. He held her up so the mech could see her. "Thank you Soundwave." Megatron said, eyeing her. "Hmm... a bit scrappy, but it will soon learn."

"Soon learn whut?!" Red snapped.

"You, techno-organic, are powerful. The only one of your kind, the only one in existence."

"Yeah, ahm special! So?!"

Megatron growled. "Watch your tongue! You will be my new pet... my newest and greatest weapon against the Autobots."

"SAY WHA-MM!"

Soundwave covered her mouth with a digit. "Apologies: Techno-Organic now under control."

"I see that... Now, as I was saying. Starting in one earth day, you will be trained in combat to the farthest extent of your abilities. It is wise that you do not fail us." He waved his servo. "That will be all!"

Soundwave nodded, then turned and padded away.

"Hmmm... intriguing little half-fleshie isn't she?" Knockout murmured.

"Indeed." Breakdown also muttered, watching her.

But it was Arachnid who stopped Soundwave by lifting one of her ponytails with a single digit and finger it. "Such a beautiful red... perfect..."

Soundwave yanked his servo away from her, knowing what she was up to, then padded out of the brig. He walked for a little bit, deciding she could use some time out of the cell, then a few earth hours later, eventually went back. He dropped her back in the cell, pushing the human food closer. "Request: Food needed."

Red frowned. "No way! No way ahm ah gonna eat 'gain!"

Soundwave glared from under his visor. She had to eat something or else the little thing would perish. Soundwave went stiff when he heard Megatron's heavy pedes coming towards him, followed by the much softer ones of his Seeker. "Soundwave, have you made any progress with the techno-organic?" the silver warlord asked, raising an optic ridge. Starscream stayed silent, not wanting anything to do with a half fleshie.

"Status: Unsure."

"I suggest you become sure soon. Otherwise you might be demoted." Megatron snapped, peering into the cell at Red. Red glared back, totally unafraid.

"What?! Whaddya want?!" She growled.

Megatron growled back, displeased so far with his new pet's training. Soundwave had assured him he knew what he was doing and so far... well, it looked like there had been no progress made whatsoever. "Soundwave, she does not seem any more docile than the last time I looked in on her." Megatron growled deeply, his blazing red optics locked onto Red within the cell. "I will give you two more Earth weeks. By then if she is not trained, I will have you terminated for disobeying orders. Is that clear?"

"Affirmative."

"Very good." Megatron purred, reaching into the cell and grabbing Red in one clawed servo. "And you, little pet, will need to behave. I am not a mech with a good temper." She kept her own firm gaze locked into his, before Megatron dropped her.

Meanwhile, Starscream pulled his wings tensely together, furious this little femme thing had taken all of Megatron's time away from him! He was the best creature there! He was handsome, he was perfect, he was already well trained! How DARE a half fleshie be worth something to Megatron?! "Shouldn't you terminate the pet, not the trainer?" Starscream asked, slyly skittering out of Megatron's reach as he spoke, wings lowering with submission as he did so.

Red's eyes danced. "WELL 'SCUSE MEH FOR BEING A). KIDNAPPED, B). INVOLUTARILY BRANDED AND C). BEING FORCED 'T TRAIN TAH FIGHT MAH FRIENDS!"

Megatron grinned a little, showing off sharp dentas. "You will be broken in time. I believe Soundwave is being too gentle with you... a pet does not need the upmost care. Most of all one as resilient as you are." Then he turned to Starscream, deciding whether he was going to make an example of him or let the comment slide. He decided the latter, allowing Starscream to get off the hook this once. "Continue your work, Soundwave. Starscream, you may also stay to supervise."

"I have no time to supervise a useless pet! I am your second in command and I do NOT do such menial tasks!"

"You do if I command it." Megatron snapped, fusion canon powering up. Starscream backed down, nervously making his way to the cell.

Soundwave said nothing, still trying to get Red to eat. If she perished he would surely be punished. Red continued to refuse to eat. She wouldn't! She wouldn't... she continued to glare at Soundwave, then turned her eyes to Starscream, a devious smile coming to her lips. She slowly walked up to the cell door, towards him, remembering how afraid he was of her.

Starscream turned to look at her after glaring daggers into his bondmate's back. Stupid fragger would regret trying to tame a flesh thing. They were too worth the trouble. He hissed a little when Soundwave gave him one of his 'unimpressed' looks, rankling the Seeker even more. Not noticing Red approach, the lithe mech let out a high pitched squeak of surprise and fear, retreating when the techno organic fixed him in her sights. She followed his movements with her intelligent gaze and he flexed his claws nervously, ready for anything. She gave a small smile, before springing forwards and making a slash.

"BOOO!" She yelled, laughing at the Seeker hysterically.

Starscream yelped loudly, throwing himself backwards and knocking Soundwave right over. He remained on his pedes, skittish as ever and watching Red with huge optics. His wings drooped when she laughed at him, his faceplate contorting into a scowl. How dare she! From that moment on Starscream decided he would have to rid the Nemesis of her once and for all. That way he could get his mate back, save Soundwave, and be rid of the organic creature that had now taken to pestering him. Red had doubled over. At least there was a bright side to all of this!

"Wh-what's 'th m-mattah...?" She said between gasps of air. " 'F-'fraid of 'lil 'ol me...?! Hahahaha! No wondah they call ya 'Stahscream'!"

Starscream pouted, not pleased that even that little thing was making fun of him now. But his calculating mind was already going over the options. Perhaps he could convince her to strike a deal of sorts with him... "I am not afraid of you, flesh creature." he scoffed, haughtily trying to pretend he hadn't just freaked out. "But I do have a proposition for you." he purred slyly, coming a little closer. Sometimes he was like an earth cougar, sly and smooth in all his movements and words. "You want to get out of here, don't you? To go back to your little Autobot friends?" he asked, waving a clawed servo around. He had watched Soundwave leave, the mech having gone out to scout for intruders. Now that they were alone, Starscream knew he could get away with speaking to her. Red raised an eyebrow. Now what was he up to? Still, she needed to get back, and this could be her only opportunity.

"Whut's 'th catch?"

Starscream growled a little, claws flexing as he paced a bit as he plotted. "I dislike you a great deal and so far you have gotten in the way of my goals. So I could kill you and be done with it or I could set you free, seeing that if I kill you someone will be blamed and surely it will be myself. If you flee, on the other servo...that puts the blame on Soundwave." he said, wings perking up. "If you leave this ship, you will owe me a debt, of course. But nothing you can't handle." Starscream added, using one of his insanely sharp claws to pick the lock. "Run along, little creature. I will pretend I never saw a thing."

Red, seeing her chance darted out of the cell. "Thanks... ah think."

She sped down the hallway, out of Starscream's sight. This was it. Her second chance. She was going to make sure she didn't blow it like last time! Making sure to double-check before crossing the hall, she darted across, and replayed Soundwave's patrol in her mind, her sharp memory replaying each corridor and door to a tee. But as she slipped down the fifth hallway... something hit her legs and she fell! "WHOULF!" She grunted, and quickly tried to stand. But something was gluing her legs to the ground. She snapped her head up and around. White, sticky paste covered her legs. Webbing. And a threatening laugh echoed as, from the shadows, out padded Airachnid.

"Well... what sort of little insect have I trapped inside of my web, I wonder?" She said in a dark, sleek voice that sent chills shuddering down Red's spine.

"Hands: On!" Her hands activated and she attempted to blast Airachnid away, who merely dodged the blasts and webbed her hands to the floor.

"Hmm... interesting... it appears that I've caught a very intriguing little prize indeed..." She reached down and gently ran a sharp digit around Red's exposed neck, and with the pointed end hooked and slid off her ponytail holders, causing her long red hair to fall loose. "And such a pretty red too... mmm... a wonderful head..." She began to dig her claw in as she ran it across her neck again. Red thrashed. This was it. She was done for. Then, Airachnid hissed as Soundwave came shooting out of nowhere and punched her away. He stood between her and Red. Airachnid snarled. "Should have known you would be the one to stop me..." She grumbled. Soundwave stood his ground, not saying a word. "It's not my fault Megatron's newest pet escaped from her cage-"

"WELL 'SCUSE MEH FOR BE'N CAPTURED!" Red snapped angrily.

Airachnid hissed again and took a step forward. Soundwave raised an arm, signaling that if she moved in for the kill, he would strike. After a moment, Airachnid slowly turned and padded away. "You would be wise to make sure she stays in her cage... lest I decide to make her my newest trophy." She called over her shoulder.

Soundwave knelt down and sliced the webbing free. But he left enough so her hands and feet were still stuck together, making it impossible to escape. Then, as he stood up, he noticed the odd things that she had been wearing on the ground. With his other servo, he scooped them up and padded back to her cell, dropping her in. But as he turned to close the door, he dropped her ponytail holders as well. Red blinked and watched him close the door. She scooped them up and put them back in. But a thought occurred to her. _'Why IS he being so nice to me?'_


End file.
